


sans smash bros

by Yoshichao



Series: The Fame Monster [5]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Celebtale, Gen, Texting, au where undertale exists as a franchise but the characters are also real people, rated T for SWEARING and SUGGESTIVE USERNAMES, sans reacts to himself in super smash bros, started as a joke fic but actually got kind of serious??, this fic's canonity to the rest of the series is Extremely Questionable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-10 23:16:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20536241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoshichao/pseuds/Yoshichao
Summary: Sans Undertale finds out he's in Super Smash Brothers Ultimate.





	sans smash bros

**Author's Note:**

> fam wht the FUCK is going on!!! the announcement literally made me SO restless that i could not play smash (even though i've been SO EXCITED FOR BANJO) and i wrote this instead.
> 
> so ok i would have liked to write a stand-alone fic but instead i slapped it in my "celebtale" universe. so if you haven't read any of those fics and are just here for the SANS IN SMASH MEMES, all you need to know is that this is an au where the cast of undertale (and their AUs) exist as Real People while the game also exists. sans' best friend is the reader-insert from the fic series (but this fic is told in third person from sans' perspective instead of second person).
> 
> if you ARE a fan of those fics, this started as a joke fic but i did manage to slip in some Serious Content by accident so i hope you enjoy this sneak peek of skeleton behaviours we haven't really seen yet.
> 
> name key:  
undertale: sans & papyrus  
underfell: red & edge  
underswap: blue & stretch
> 
> anyways uhhh i guess this fic is non-canon because it doesn't match up with the timeline in this series (and also because of An Obvious Thing towards the end) but please feel free to consider it technically canon somehow. because i do. thank you

Sans' favourite thing to do is hang out with his brother. I mean honestly - who _ wouldn't _ love to be near Papyrus? That guy is just _ the best. _ Even when Sans isn't trolling the ever-loving hell out of him, it's great to be near someone who is so positive about the world. The world could use more people like him! Unfortunately, Papyrus is always so busy with his job and with personal business, so Sans doesn't get to see him as much as he'd like these days. He's happy for his bro - makin' friends and being all important-like - but Sans _ does _have to admit that seeing Papyrus less often has made his life... gloomier.

And so he'd never admit it, but ever since a certain fateful encounter, his _ second _favourite thing to do is to hang out with the absolute shitlord of a human he considers a friend.

Unfortunately, today is one of those days where Sans can do neither of his top two favourite things - Papyrus is busy (as usual) and the human is out of town for the week. So on this fine Wednesday evening, Sans is lounging around in his room alone - one of the only places safe from the commotion of "celebrity" life - texting his goofy human friend to pass the time (and to make up for their absence). The skeleton house is quiet today - last he checked, the other four were home - so it seems everyone is keeping to themselves today as well. Which definitely isn't rare - although nobody wants to talk about it, it's not a secret that the lodge's residents don't like being around each other. Papyrus is the only one who can get everyone in the same room together. Blue used to be comfortable mingling with the others (Sans himself honestly liked being around him compared to the other three assholes in the house), but the kid's been growing... more reserved lately. Then there's Stretch, who likes to drop in uninvited and intentionally be_ annoying._ There’s no one better at dismantling a good time than the orange-clad asshole.

Red and Edge? Yeah, good luck getting them to willingly hang out with any of the other skeletons (or each other, for that matter).

Anyways, it's quiet today, and Sans is glad. It means he gets to lie on his unmade bed with his plushie buddy Lil Sans while he texts his best friend! Said best friend was apparently watching some video game thing, and it has been pretty amusing to read their reactions on social media for the last hour - even though he knows absolutely nothing about this stuff.

**memelord:** they announced a team rocket mii costume  
**memelord:** finally, pokemon go representation just for casuals like u  
**Sans:** finally  
**Sans:** have they announced pokemon go 2 yet  
**memelord: ** no but I think its comin soon du  
**memelord:** WAHTU  
**memelord: ** MEGLAOSAHD  
**Sans:** r u ok  
**memelord:** SHFNAS  
**memelord:** UNDLERFHRDLALTE?????????

Sans assumes something very exciting was announced in the thing they're watching. He kind of wishes he was watching it so he knew what they were reacting to, but he's just really not interested in games... He knows about Pokemon - he and Pap played GO when they first reached the Surface - but beyond that? He might recognize a game that Blue or his shitlord human friend plays... oh, there's Minecraft - he knows about that one of course--

As if sensing Sans had thought about him, Blue's scream suddenly rings out from the other room. Is he watching the same thing? Geez, what could possibly be that excit--

** _BANG_ **

"SANS WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU WERE GOING TO BE IN SMASH?!?!?!"

Sans jumps when Blue slams his bedroom door open, and he's _ so _startled and confused at what is going on that he doesn't register what Blue is saying. Not that any of those words would have made sense to him otherwise. His phone is going off like crazy as unintelligible texts continue to come in.

"uhh... what?"

"YOU KNOW!" Blue's eyelights are sparkling in excitement as he turns around the laptop in his hands so his lazier counterpart can see. At first, Sans really doesn't know what he's looking at... but then he recognizes... is that himself? Uh, what?

"...uhhh..." Sans really has... no words. What's going on? Why is there a little cartoony version of him fighting... whoever these people are? Wait, is that a blaster on his arm? WAIT, IS MEGALOVANIA PLAYING?? _ What the hell is going on here?? _

...Wait, he might actually know this game! This is... that _ Smash _game, right?

"...oh! heh, nice meme blue. you almost got me there." Sans chuckles at what he's sure is a jape - he knows about the_ Sans Undertale In Smash _ meme of course - but his chuckles die out when he realizes Blue is not laughing with him. The light in Blue's sockets seem to dim somewhat as he tilts his head, confused.

"IT'S... NOT A MEME THOUGH? UNLESS YOU PRETENDING IT'S A MEME IS PART OF THE JOKE? I'M GOING TO BE HONEST SANS, YOUR SENSE OF HUMOUR HAS GOTTEN HARDER TO FOLLOW LATELY."

"...whaddya mean it's not a meme?"

Blue just stares in silence before quickly sitting on the bed with his laptop, and Sans can't help but sit up to watch the rest of the stream. As the man on the screen talks about how Toby Fox himself came to his home and beat him in Smash, Sans can't help but feel like he's dreaming right now. 

The texts are still coming in.

**memelord:** SASND  
**memelord:** SANSS UNDEURTALE  
**memelord: **WGY AR EYOU IN SMASH

Sans Undertale... does not have an answer.

The stream moves on to discussing some other fighter, and Sans has a moment to think to himself while Blue is enraptured. What is going on? This has to be a bad dream, right? He must have fell asleep while texting, and reading all the reactions to the video game thingy is making him dream this... That's gotta be it, right?

"blue can i ask you to be one hundred percent honest with me for a sec?"

"UH... SURE?"

"this isn't actually real, right? please tell me it's not."

Sans doesn't like the way Blue nervously glances away from him. 

"...DID YOU... REALLY NOT KNOW ABOUT THIS???"

"blue,_ please." _

Blue looks increasingly uncomfortable, no longer able to focus on the stream anymore. "I... I'M PRETTY SURE IT'S REAL?? I MEAN, NO, IT _ HAS _TO BE!! THIS IS THE OFFICIAL NINTENDO STREAM! THEY WOULDN'T JOKE LIKE THAT!"

Sans stares at the wall, still unable to comprehend what the _ fuck _is going on. Instinctively, he looks around on his bed and grabs the abandoned Lil Sans plush, looking at its cute lil face.

"this is your fault, isn't it?"

The plush says nothing, secrets hidden behind that goofy smile.

...Sans is _ extremely _failing to cope with this situation.

"SO, WAIT - DOES THAT MEAN THEY ADDED YOU TO THE GAME WITHOUT YOUR PERMISSION? CAN THEY DO THAT?"

"i... guess?" Sans scratches his skull, thinking hard about the legality of the situation. A certain moody idiot chooses this moment to stumble into the room, snickering uncontrollably with his phone against the side of his skull.

"vanilla y' _ sunnuva bitch." _ Red has _ tears _ in his sockets from laughing so much. "b's freakin' out right now. holy shit i can't believe ya pulled somethin' like _ this _off."

Among Red's snickers, Sans can hear a familiar feminine voice shrieking unintelligibly from Red's phone. "well, it wasn't very hard. i literally didn't do anything."

"SANS DIDN'T ACTUALLY KNOW THIS WAS HAPPENING," Blue adds helpfully. For a moment, Red's chuckles die out as he stares, confused... and then he laughs even _ harder. _

"h-holy shit, did'ja hear that b?" Red tries to hold back his laughter as he listens for the response on the other end. "h-he said... he didn't even know!" The edgy idiot looks up at Sans again. "they didn't jus' _ put ya in, _ did they??"

"apparently."

"holy shit! that's hilarious!!" Red continues to die laughing in Sans' doorway. With the door wide open, an audible _ click _ and **slam **can be heard before yet another skeleton appears in the doorway.

"WHAT'S WITH ALL THE RACKET?!" Edge glowers at his giggling brother, but Red is completely unaffected (or he can’t see Edge’s face through the tears).

"vanilla got in that fightin' game!" Red explains between laughter. Edge just narrows his sockets and shifts to look at Sans. 

"YOU MEAN _ SUPER SMASH BROTHERS? _ SO ALL THOSE IMAGES WERE REAL? _ HOW???" _

"that's what i'd like to know!" Sans exclaims, starting to honestly feel kind of panicked now that the initial shock is wearing off. "nobody asked me about being in the game!"

"NO, I MEAN HOW DID _ YOU _ GET IN BEFORE THE CREAMPUFF?? _ WHY _DID YOU GET IN BEFORE THE CREAMPUFF??? THAT JUST DOESN'T MAKE ANY SENSE!"

And Sans actually agrees with that. Papyrus totally deserves representation in one of the biggest fighting games ever before he does! His brother keeps getting more popular every day - there's no way people wouldn't want him instead! Seriously, Edge is an egotistical jackass and even _ he _can see that Papyrus is the most deserving! Honestly, what were those humans thinking? 

"hey, we having a party in sans' room?" Because of course we had to complete the family, Stretch pops his head in the door with a chewed lollipop stick wedged between his teeth. Both Red and Edge are forced to step further inside the room to accommodate his arrival, and that leads to Sans realizing just how _ crowded _ his room has gotten in these last few minutes. This is definitely _ not _a good place to have five skeletons hanging out in. Why is this happening.

"WE ARE ABSOLUTELY _ NOT _ HAVING A PARTY, ASHTRAY!" Edge huffs, glaring at Stretch's shitty grin. "THE HUMANS PUT THIS WORLD'S SANS INTO _ SUPER SMASH BROTHERS _ FOR SOME UNFATHOMABLE REASON."

"oh wow, really?" There is no trace of surprise in the look Stretch gives Sans. He already knew before coming in here. If it’s because of how fast news travels on the Internet or because the conversation up until now has been very loud - Sans does not know and probably never will. "congrats man."

"thanks, i guess." Suddenly feeling tired, Sans finds himself unable to respond with anything else. "really think my bro would have been a better pick though."

And as if on cue, the front door opens and closes.

"I'M HOME!"

Edge is the first to leave the room, shoving Stretch out of the way as he stomps down the stairs while ranting to Papyrus about the big news. Red stumbles out afterwards, snickering as he continues his phone conversation on the way to his room, slamming the door behind him. Blue gives Sans a somewhat sympathetic look before getting up and leaving the room to greet Papyrus as well, taking his laptop with him. Stretch is last to linger in the doorway, shooting Sans an infuriatingly amused look before following his brother. Sans lets out a deep sigh before sliding off his bed to go see Papyrus as well, grabbing his phone to finally respond to the texts he's been getting.

**memelord:** SANS  
**memelord:** SNAS ANSWER ME  
**memelord:** W H Y ARE U IN SMASH  
**memelord:** U PROMISED ME YOU'D NEVER BE IN SMASH  
**memelord:** WAHTS GOING UP  
**memelord:** THATS NOT AS COSTUME THATS LITERALLY JUST U  
**memelord:** SANS PLEASE I MSO SCARED  
**memelord:** Finally when I say "im gonna be sans undertale" I can finally play as sans undrtale instead of ness  
**memelord:** sans r u ok did u die  
**memelord:** Did you get transported into the game  
**memelord:** Is that Real Sans in there  
**Sans:** so is the start of our minecraft lets play on hold until you teach me how to play this game?  
**memelord:** Omg

"WOWIE, MY BROTHER GOT INTO _ SUPER SMASH BROTHERS? _ THAT'S WONDERFUL! CONGRATULATIONS SANS!!"

Sans looks up from his phone to see his brother's smiling face. Of course, the tall skeleton is still in his work suit, with his briefcase in hand. Sheesh, let the skeleton change before swarming him with the so-called “good” news! Papyrus also has that tone that betrays the fact that he already _ knew _ about this before walking in the door. Figures. Seriously, who _ doesn't _know by now? 

"I DON'T UNDERSTAND WHY THEY PUT HIM IN," Edge complains even though Sans is _ right there. _ "YOU OR I WOULD HAVE BEEN MUCH BETTER CANDIDATES FOR A FIGHTING GAME. OUR BROTHERS ARE SO LAZY - THERE'S NO REASON FOR _ EITHER _OF THEM TO BE PLAYABLE IN A GAME LIKE THAT!"

Papyrus lets out a laugh. "WELL, IT'S NOT ACTUALLY HIM - IT'S JUST A COSTUME! BUT WHILE I DO SEE WHAT YOU'RE GETTING AT, I'M SURE SANS WOULD DO HIS BEST IF GIVEN THE OPPORTUNITY!"

He's just saying that to be nice - Sans is pretty sure his brother knows that he has no interest in being in a fighting tournament. Real _ or _fake. 

"...WAIT, A COSTUME?" Edge's sockets are narrowed. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN?"

"OH, YOU DIDN'T HEAR ABOUT THAT PART?" Blue says, chiming in. "HE'S NOT A UNIQUE CHARACTER - HE'S JUST A MII COSTUME!"

"...I DON'T?? UNDERSTAND???"

"huh, that's weird." As Blue explains Mii Fighters to Edge, Stretch nonchalantly addresses Papyrus: "i don't think any of us mentioned he was a costume. how did you know?"

...Damn. Sans has been so busy existing in a daze that he didn't catch that himself. It has been less than ten minutes and he’s already reached the stage where he thinks everyone just _ knows _now.

Although still smiling, there's something about Papyrus' expression that looks a little... strained. "...ARE YOU SURE YOU DIDN'T? NO ONE MENTIONED IT AT ALL?"

"nope."

"OH. WELL... I SUPPOSE I HEARD IT ONLINE! YEP! THAT'S DEFINITELY HOW I KNEW!!" 

"oh really? but you would have been driving home when it was announced... you weren't on your phone while driving, were you pap?"

"A-ABSOLUTELY NOT!"

"then...?"

Sans watches as his brother grows visibly nervous at being caught in... whatever this is. Did he really already know about this Smash thing before walking in the door? How? Did somebody text him about it and he just happened to read it before walking in the door? After all, it's not like he could have... had a hand in this... ...???

"bro. you didn't..."

The room goes silent as all eyelights land on Papyrus, who has a bead of sweat on his skull.

"I MAY HAVE... PULLED A FEW STRINGS...?"

"bro, _ why?" _

"HOW???"

"WHY _ HIM?!" _

"JUST CALM DOWN, EVERYBODY!" Papyrus sighs at the commotion his words have caused. "REMEMBER A FEW MONTHS AGO WHEN I SAID I HAD A MEETING WITH TOBY FOX? WELL, LET'S JUST SAY HE WASN'T THE _ ONLY _PERSON I WAS MEETING..."

"YOU MET SAKURAI?!?!" Blue squeals, practically vibrating on the spot from excitement. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!!!"

"WELL, I WAS NATURALLY UNDER NDA! I WOULD HAVE IF I WASN’T THOUGH!!! IT WAS VERY HARD TO KEEP SUCH EXCITING NEWS TO MYSELF."

Sans is silent, unable to focus on anything but the weird feeling in his soul. He loves his bro and supports everything he does, but... when it involves the lazy skeleton himself… he just wishes he would be consulted first. Not to mention, there is the nagging question--

"BUT," Edge starts, repeating what he’s been saying for the last few minutes: _ "WHY _ HIM??? ALTHOUGH A MERE COSTUME WOULD BE A DISSERVICE TO A GREAT PAPYRUS, YOU... YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN IN THE GAME INSTEAD! YOU'RE POPULAR AND YOU WORK SO HARD FOR ALL THE MONSTERS! SANS DOESN’T DO THAT! _ NONE _ OF US DO!!! WHAT WERE THEY _ THINKING?!" _

Papyrus smiles politely. "THANK YOU EDGE, BUT IT'S ALRIGHT! MY BROTHER IS STILL VERY POPULAR WITHOUT EVEN TRYING TO BE, SO IT WAS ONLY NATURAL THAT WE DECIDED THIS WAS THE BEST DECISION! SO I HAVE NO REGRETS!" Papyrus looks at Sans, and his expression falls slightly. "...IS SOMETHING THE MATTER, BROTHER?"

"n-no. it's just, uh..." Sans forces his perma-grin to widen as he shrugs. "wish i knew about this before today, y'know?"

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? DIDN'T I..." Papyrus stops, jaw hanging open as his sockets start to narrow. After a moment of silence, he gasps and lets out a _ mortified scream, _ carelessly dropping his briefcase onto the ground as he throws his arms into the air.

"OH NO, I FORGOT TO TELL YOU!!! I'M SO SORRY SANS, I REALLY THOUGHT I DID... I ALSO MUST ADMIT, I DIDN'T REALIZE THIS WAS GOING TO BE REVEALED TODAY. I REALLY THOUGHT THEY'D SAVE IT FOR... AHEM, _ ANOTHER TIME. _ STILL, I MEANT TO TELL YOU RIGHT AWAY, I SWEAR!!"

"’ANOTHER TIME’...?" Blue mumbles, confused about that strange wording. No one else pays it any mind though. Sans sighs, still feeling weird but unable to stay upset when his brother is just so_ genuine. _ Of course he didn’t mean any harm by it.

"hey, don't worry about it bro. i believe you. it was just... kind of a _ shock." _

"I UNDERSTAND COMPLETELY, AND WILL TAKE FULL RESPONSIBILITY FOR THAT! I SHOULD HAVE INCLUDED YOU IN THE INITIAL MEETING, BUT..." Papyrus sighs. "I KNOW HOW YOU FEEL ABOUT THESE THINGS, AND I KNEW YOU'D PASS UP AN EXCITING OPPORTUNITY LIKE THIS IF WE ASKED! I'M SO _ SO _SORRY!!"

Sans finds himself glancing over at Blue, who's still carrying his open laptop. From this angle, he can see a picture of the goofy Mii costume on the screen.

"...it's ok, i forgive you. heh, it _ is _ pretty funny, the more i look at it. probably the best way you could have represented me." If anything, the reactions to this are going to be a _ blast _to comb through. Papyrus is nodding excitedly, happy that his brother is okay.

"YES, I THOUGHT YOU'D APPRECIATE IT LIKE THIS! IT’S SUCH A LAZY WAY TO PUT YOU IN THE GAME - IT SUITS YOU PERFECTLY!!"

"never thought about replacing my arm with a blaster before either. do you think i could do that for real? that could be a skele-ton of fun."

Both Blue and Edge let out an instinctive groan at the overused pun. Papyrus doesn’t seem to mind it though.

"UMM... WELL, I THINK YOU CAN DO ANYTHING YOU SET YOUR MIND TO! ...BUT I'D HIGHLY ADVISE AGAINST THIS IN PARTICULAR."

"I STILL THINK _ YOU _SHOULD HAVE BEEN IN THE GAME INSTEAD OF THIS LAZYBONES," Edge grumbles. Papyrus just lets out a good-natured laugh at the (valid) complaint.

"WELL, WHO KNOWS? THERE'S ALWAYS NEXT TIME!"

Suddenly, there's a noise from within Papyrus' abandoned briefcase that makes the room go silent. The briefcase starts shaking and jumping as if something is moving around from within. Not even Papyrus knows what's going on!

"bro... what's in there?"

"I-IT SHOULD JUST BE THE USUAL! PAPERS, FILES... GAH!"

As Stretch takes the initiative and opens the briefcase, a small white _ furry thing _ bounds out, scattering the contents of the case all over the place. The familiar Annoying Dog barks excitedly as he races past all the skeletons and dashes up the stairs.

"M-MISTER FOX?! WHAT WERE YOU DOING IN THERE??" Papyrus is conflicted for a moment before he groans and bends down to gather the documents all over the floor. Meanwhile, Edge follows the dog up the stairs, yelling for him to stay out of his room. Blue is dazzled by the appearance of this _ FAMOUS CRYPTID _ for a moment before he stumbles over to help clean the mess. Stretch starts lazily helping as well... not at all being subtle that he's skimming the details on everything he sees. He abandons the piles of paper he’s gathered when he spots an envelope with nothing written on it.

"owo, what's this?" With a grin, Stretch snatches the envelope before anyone can stop him, flipping it over to examine it. His grin immediately falls upon seeing whatever's on the other side, and he’s so shocked that the chewed lollipop stick falls from his teeth. Papyrus gasps and snatches the envelope back, holding it close to his chest and hiding it with his hands.

"Y-YOU KNOW THIS STUFF IS CONFIDENTIAL! STOP BEING SO NOSY ALL THE TIME!!!"

Stretch says nothing, staring at Papyrus in shock a moment longer before his jaw slowly shifts back into a mischievous grin. He looks towards Sans with wide-eyed enthusiasm, but says absolutely nothing. Sans narrows his sockets at the orange-clad skeleton, wondering if it's worth asking this troll for an explanation.

"y' make _ one _popular video game an' ya think y' can do whatever ya want, huh?" From the top of the stairs, Red has reemerged from his room with the white dog in his arms, clearly disgruntled as he struggles to hold his phone to his skull using his shoulder while the pupper squirms excitedly. Edge returns after locking his own bedroom door, arms crossed as he glares daggers at the happy dog. Once he notices the rest of the skeletons are quiet, he starts looking around.

"WHAT? WHAT HAPPENED??"

After Stretch waggles his bone brows at Papyrus, the latter skeleton lets out a deep sigh.

"OH, ALRIGHT. IF I DON'T SAY ANYTHING NOW, EVERYONE'S JUST GOING TO FIND OUT THROUGH THAT _ HORRIBLE _GOSSIP FORUM ANYWAYS." He gives Stretch a pointed look, whose grin is unflinching. "DID YOU REALLY THINK SAKURAI-SAN CAME ALL THE WAY TO NEW EBOTT JUST FOR A COSTUME OF MY BROTHER?"

With an effortless flick of the wrist, Papyrus turns the envelope around so everyone can see the same thing Stretch saw. There is a red wax sealing the envelope shut, and imprinted in it is a very familiar circle with an offset cross in it. Every single skeleton in the room recognizes what that is, despite their varying levels of video game knowledge.

It's the _ Super Smash Brothers _ symbol.

The room is silent as everyone registers what they are seeing. The first sound is a clatter as Red's phone slips and crashes onto the hardwood floor, and the Annoying Dog escapes said skeleton's slacked grasp before bounding down the stairs and around the corner into the living room. Blue and Edge are next to react, both hollering in delight and disbelief as they surround Papyrus to congratulate him. Stretch uses this moment to take a picture and duck out of the room before anyone realizes what he's doing. Sans - much like Red upstairs - is too shocked to react in any way. In fact, he doesn't quite register what this means until Edge speaks up again:

"WAIT, THIS INVITATION IS FOR _ YOU _RIGHT?"

"OF COURSE IT IS!!" Papyrus looks somewhat surprised that his edgy counterpart would even think otherwise! "WHO ELSE WOULD IT BE FOR? ERM, NO OFFENSE."

Edge scoffs and rolls his eyelights. "WHY WOULD I TAKE OFFENSE TO THAT?! I MEANT IT EARLIER WHEN I SAID YOU DESERVE IT MORE THAN ANYONE. I'M NOT SO VAIN TO THINK I SHOULD HAVE BEEN APPROACHED INSTEAD."

Papyrus smiles and pats Edge on the shoulder. "IT'S OKAY, I'M SURE YOU'LL BE CONSIDERED FOR AN ALTERNATE COLOUR."

"...YOU THINK SO?"

With the miserable, tight feeling in his soul dissipating, Sans walks forward and throws his arms around his brother for a hug. Surprised, Papyrus isn't quite sure if he should reciprocate, leaving his arms hanging in the air.

"SANS? ARE YOU ALRIGHT?"

"i am _ so _happy for you, bro." 

It's amazing how far the two of them have come. It feels like it wasn't that long ago they were still trapped underground, and now... despite the hardships of this strange celebrity life, they are still _ here. _ Seeing yourself in a video game - Undertale, Smash, or otherwise - brings about a weird feeling but... hey, if it's making people happy for you to be there, then who cares?

That’s something Sans had to learn via a certain someone in his life. And _ stars _he wished he learned it sooner.

Perhaps thinking about the same things, Papyrus smiles and easily picks up his shorter brother, holding him away from him so he can make direct eyelight contact. "AND I'M HAPPY FOR YOU TOO, BROTHER! I NEVER WOULD HAVE AGREED TO SOMETHING LIKE THIS A YEAR AGO, BECAUSE I KNEW HOW YOU FELT AND DIDN'T WANT TO MAKE THINGS HARDER ON YOU... BUT YOU'VE BEEN SO MUCH HAPPIER LATELY!"

"...you think so?"

"YES! AND THAT'S WHY I KNEW I COULD TAKE SUCH A FUN OPPORTUNITY LIKE THIS! I KNOW IT WOULD BE VERY NAIVE OF ME TO THINK YOU'RE _ COMPLETELY _COMFORTABLE WITH THIS... BUT I THINK HOW YOU’RE RESPONDING NOW IS AN IMPROVEMENT OVER HOLING YOURSELF UP IN YOUR ROOM! ...OR THE BASEMENT. OR GRILLBY'S. OR AT OUR OLD HOUSE..."

Sans lets out a chuckle, unoffended by the truth. "yeah i get it - i'm bad at coping with attention."

"BUT YOU'RE GETTING BETTER!!!" And Papyrus' bright, warm smile makes Sans _ actually _believe it. The dangling skeleton makes a noise when his brother suddenly pulls him into a hug. It’s a bit weird to reciprocate when you’re hanging above the ground, but eh, Sans does it anyways.

What a nice moment.

"...UMMM..." Blue starts shuffling anxiously, peeking at his laptop every now and then. "SORRY TO INTERRUPT, BUT I'M GOING TO GO SEE IF THE SMASH UPDATE IS AVAILABLE YET! AND DON'T WORRY PAPYRUS - I PROMISE I WON'T TELL ANYBODY ABOUT THIS!!"

"THANK YOU, BLUE! I HOPE THE REST OF YOU ARE WILLING TO DO THE SAME..."

Edge scoffs. "OF COURSE I WON'T TELL ANYONE!"

Red is no longer at the top of the stairs. He has vanished.

"yo blue, save me a controller," Sans says as Blue begins to scurry up the stairs to get his Switch. Papyrus puts his brother down. "i gotta learn how to play me before the meme dork gets back so i can kick their ass."

"OKAY! I'LL TELL YOU ONCE IT'S ALL DONE DOWNLOADING!!"

"OH, I THINK I'LL JOIN YOU TWO!" Papyrus announces even though Blue has zipped out of eyesight. "I HAVEN'T ACTUALLY SEEN WHAT THE COSTUME LOOKS LIKE YET!"

"I SHOULD FIGURE OUT WHERE THAT ANNOYING DOG WENT," Edge grumbles, already heading towards the living room. Papyrus chuckles.

"PLEASE BE NICE TO TOBY, EDGE. REMEMBER - HE IS OUR GUEST! ...EVEN IF HE STOWED AWAY UNINVITED..."

* * *

_honeybuns69 has posted a photo_  
**sansfangirl20:** OMG LOOK AT SANS IN THE CORNER <3  
**pinkjaguar:** ghjkdgafhjfklgea  
**PLady2:** Honey you really need to learn how to take better pictures. :P  
**khguifjks:** what the fuck am supposed to be looking at  
**SpaceWocky:** What is papyrus holding?  
**skeletonlover26:** ENHANCE PLS  
**999key_:** envleop  
**Lusty:** envelop!!!  
**bad_time:** HAIL ENVELOPE  
**axeywife:** SMASH?????  
**redsgirl77: ** WHERES RED  
**yeetus1:** omg smash??  
**EbonyDark: ** NOT EVERYTHING IS ABOUT SMASH YOU GUYS  
**PapPal8:** SMASH  
**ready2go:** SMASH  
**poppidrop: ** SMASH  
**dayum:** SMASH?  
**CubNhaos:** Oh fuck it's Smash  
**BoneRattler:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
**starry_night:** S M A S H  
**number1dustfan:** SMASH  
**The_Bonezone:** IT'S NOT SMASH  
**1337gamer:** we alrdady know sans in ithe game guys. not a surprise  
**420saucybones:** hey guys what did i miss  
**xyloBone:** SMASH  
**MegaHoVania: ** WHAT IS GOING ON  
**I_Love_Edge:** god i want edge to come out of the photo and kiss me!!!!! <3 <3  
**GASTER_IS_REAL: ** reality is crumbling  
**RedStan16:** @honeybuns69 Do you have more pictures of Red please  
**Trombone_Player11:** SMASH  
**hello:** SMASH  
**Heart_of_Bones:** HONEY CAN YOU _ PLEASE _ TAKE BETTER FUCKING PICTURES  
**999key_:** MORE UNDERTALE IN SMASH ARE YOU SERIOUS  
**Skeletontale:** lghfiujksiujkf  
**SANS_WIFE:** ???????????  
*** Mod Serif *:** I don't know what's going on but I'm moving this discussion to the forums because this is getting crazy. Everyone just sit tight for a moment while I make a topic  
**zzz: ** SMASH  
_honeybuns69 posted a photo_  
**Lusty:** DOGE  
**MegaHoVania: ** DOGE  
**SpaghettiQueen: ** toby!!!  
**WhatTheFuckIsAGaster:** DOG  
**doggo:** YES DOG  
**lollipop: ** TELL ME YOUR SECRETS TOBY  
**BlueBerryPie: ** DOG!!  
_ (351 Unread Chat Messages)  
**(Several people are typing...)**_

**Author's Note:**

> literally what i posted on twitter when it happened:  
"NO"  
"EXCUSE ME"  
"STOP PLAYING MEGAL"  
"ITS IN THE GAME????"  
"TOBY VIDITEF SAKURAO"  
"I NEED TO DI3 NOW"  
i literally couldn't remember anything after sakurai talked about toby being at his house. i completely lost my memory because of sans undertale. those few seconds of showing the mii fighter felt like an hour. i'm so sorry banjo&kazooie and terry bogard you're both perfect but sans undertale ruined my life and destroyed all my remaining brain cells.
> 
> no lie papyrus is one of my most wanteds in smash and obviously sans was one of his biggest competitors so SANS BEING DECONFIRMED MADE ME LOSE IT thank you sakurai and also toby fox. i know papyrus is totally not getting in but i'd black out if i had to see sans' face on the roster every time i booted up the game so this mii costume thing is honestly the second best thing. i would like to say in advance, if papyrus SOMEHOW got into smash, this fic would instantly become part of Celebrity Status-series canon. thank you for your understanding.
> 
> follow me on twitter if you want to see me shit myself over video games in real time @Yoshichao thank you for reading this garbage


End file.
